


LIFE LINKS

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Deception, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Family, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Introspection, Multi, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: It's the little stories that make the big one.Discover the stories of the HPHM characters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Will they be on the right side or the wrong side? Brave or cowardly? Reckless or sneaky? Will they survive or die?To what extent can the links forged yesterday influence the course of the Battle?Each chapter, deliberately brief, addresses a different point of view and is connected to the others.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Surprise relationships
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Talbott Winger/ Failed act.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> The fiction explores HPHM characters through the battle of Hogwarts. Different themes will be addressed, most of them quite dark.The chapters are deliberately brief. For me, this is a real challenge!
> 
> Any encouragement with ❤, constructive criticism, or comments, even small ones, are very appreciated and encouraged.  
> Thank you. 🙏  
> And to be informed of the publication of the next chapter, subscribe!
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling and Jam City for letting me play with their characters and their universe to offer you this reading for free.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eagle watches as the enemy gathers at the gates of Hogwarts.

🔵

Perched atop a century-old tree in the heart of the forbidden forest, Talbott, the eagle, watches the enemies gathering for the great battle to come. His eyes stare resolutely at the bloodthirsty creatures and wizards of relentless cruelty that form a dense carpet, darker than the darkest night. His blood freezes, his feathers swell. They are largely outumbered. 

The murderers of his parents hide among them, behind camouflage spells that conceal their murderers' heads. 

Facesless shadows that have stained the magnificent plumage of the white swan that was his tender mother with blood... Killers who have beaten his father mad with pain, rocking his wife's body against him in front of the door of their house... Monsters who have stolen the innocence of a child who was marvelling at the hatching of a nest of swallows in the attic when the tragedy took everything away...

His parents succumbed. They were the targets of deadly reprisals for an outstretched hand, the support given to You-Know-Who's fiercest opponents.  
Relentless cruelty designed to dissuade anyone from siding with the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore. 

His parents fell under enemy blows, without being combatants. And although he is an auror today, he is not either. But unlike them, Talbott is a survivor. 

He is different from his extroverted former partner, Tonks. He doesn't fight evil in broad daylight. Even though he can transform himself into the only being who can look the sun in the face without being dazzled by its light, Talbott Winger is a man of the shadows. A discreet spy who hides, observes, analyses and transmits informations. In this field that requires discretion, patience, a strong will, an immense capacity to endure solitude and an extraordinary composure, Talbott has no rival. 

Yet, when he sees this immense black expanse preparing for battle, the eagle wobbles beneath its plumage. His man heart and eagle heart tighten as he thinks of his beloved wife who is at Hogwarts helping with the evacuation of the students. He thinks of his friends, too. 

He, the loner, has earned a string of them over the years. Talbott had put up thick walls of pretension and sarcasm around his bruised heart, but they have smashed them all down to establish their unwavering friendship. They are noisy, intrusive, exalted, silly at times, and most of them never standstill. They don't understand his need for solitude. They understand his jokes even less. But they are his friends and he is proud to count himself among them. 

Talbott isn't a fighter, but he has courage and determination to spare. It takes it to be a survivor. So the spy builds himself a warrior's heart for the events to come. The animagus has assessed the power of the enemy. He is strong, the battle will be fierce. There is nothing more to expect from his observation. So, Talbott is about to leave his perch. 

He is not a fighter. Talbott is a survivor, an eagle, a keen observer. Yet tomorrow, Talbott will fight with the wand in his hand. He will be at the side of his wife and his friends. Like the eagle, he will mercilessly strike anyone who will threaten their lives. He will protect their futures at the risk of his own.

If Death comes to slaughter him in the melee, he will take as many enemies as possible with him in his fall. And if the destiny is leniant, there will be among them the murderers of his parents. 

With these hopes, Talbott spreads his wings and flies to Hogwarts Castle to join those who have brought him out of a life of bitterness. 

A shrill whistle rises to him...  
Excruciating pain strikes him in the sky.  
Talbott falls like a stone at the foot of his aggressor.  
His eyes close on the shadows that carry him away. 

And the battle hasn't even begun yet...

🔵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information, English is not my first language. So, I apologise for the simplicity of the writing style and any mistakes that may remain. 😞  
> For huge faults, you can kindly point them out to me. It might help me not to do them anymore.
> 
> Thanks for the reading🙂


	2. Penny Haywood/ Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is a prisoner.

🟡

Penny looks at the bars of her dungeon, with an empty gaze, lost in thoughts that no longer make sense.

She was taken from her family because of the talent that has always made her proud. The blonde is so talented at brewing potions that even the inflexible Professor Snape acknowledged her talent. Severus Snape... He could have been her lifeline, but when she was brutalized before his eyes, he only grinned in disgust before turning to her torturer with his characteristic smugness.

_"Know that the art of potions is a delicate science that cannot stand the approximation of trembling hands..."_

Penny long thought that beneath his layers of coldness, sarcasm and bitterness, Snape hid a heart... But her mentor abandoned her to the clutches of the Death Eaters who needed her to dominate the werewolves' bloodthirsty nature in the months leading up to the final assault. All the packs in the United Kingdom submitted to the most terrible of them all, Fenrir Greyback. That is why large quantities of Wolfsbane potion was necessary. 

The lycanthropes terrify her. 

They terrify Penny ever since that fateful day when the savagery of one of them has killed before her eyes her Muggle friend who was too curious, Scarlett. The friendship of Chiara, an immaculately-coated werewolf whose human form is nothing but gentleness and kindness despite the many prejudices she has suffered, has helped Penny overcome her trauma. But the past exploded in her face, following the violence of her abduction. Penny doesn't know where Chiara is who deserted her pack to avoid committing the unthinkable. Wherever she is, Penny wishes her the best in life. Just like Jae, their friend who helped her disappear without a trace. Jae... Penny also asked him for forgiveness. Forgiveness, for no longer being there to make the potions, which the Korean sometimes needs to negotiate with the smugglers.

A shiver goes up to his spine. The blonde readjusts the sections of the piece of cloth eaten away by the moths that serve as clothing, like a house-elf, a slave that a sock won't be enough to save. Why this humiliating treatment? 

Because in a fit of madness and despair, Penny rebelled by sabotaging the werewolf's remedy, provoking an outburst of violence that caused the death of several Death Eaters. Then, despite Snape's warning, Fenrir Greyback dominated her. His claws lacerated her clothes and the ivory of her skin, his fists broke her bones and he clutched her throat with his menacing fangs until her will was broken. From pain was born her submission. 

Greyback broke her and Penny no longer trembles.  
From now on, she is only a soulless envelope, a puppet. Deep down, it's no worse. A puppet doesn't feel anything. A puppet doesn't rebel. A puppet is... empty. 

And now that the Final Battle is fast approaching, her jailers have left for the last bastion where the resistance has taken root. Penny has become useless... or almost so. As a result, they leave her to rot in this cold and damp dungeon, under the indifferent watch of a few underlings. 

The prisoner hears the rattling of a key operating a lock. What happens?  
A heavy door creaks, letting in the light as it opens. A silhouette emerges. Her jailer walks slowly and decisively as he inspects all the dungeons. Most of them are empty. Is it a man? A woman? The blonde with dirty hair doesn't know. She has never seen them without the camouflage spell that hides them face, she has never heard their voice and their loose clothes show nothing of their physiognomy. 

The person stops in front of her cage and Penny stands up, lying in wait. What is they going to do to her? One thing is certain: they won't kill her, at least not right away. The blonde is valuable, like the new prisoner who arrived a few hours ago, housed a few dungeons away. The witch has ties, deep ties woven through a life of kindness. Death Eaters rely on the predictability of good people. They don't abandon their own. Forces will be mobilized for her extraction and will therefore be absent from the battlefield. 

Her jailer removes the thick cape from their shoulders and drops it through the bars. Penny doesn't move an eyelash. She stays there, without understanding. 

A mask falls to give her big blue eyes a face she knows only too well. It's a face that has lost its childlike curves, with a forehead streaked with anguish and annoyance, but that Penny can recognize without a doubt thanks to the unique colour of the eyes that pierce her before walking away without a word. 

Penny rushes in, wraps herself in this cape that seems so warm, soaks up the human warmth that resides in it and sticks her cheek to the bars that the witch grasps to follow with her gaze this enemy silhouette that moves away.  
An old classmate who brings her back to life with a simple cape…  
An old friend who bathes her eyes with tears of hope.

_"Help me!"_

🟡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Who is this mysterious person? Who is this other prisoner? Do you have an idea?  
> I hope I made good use of the singular pronoun "they" to mark the gender-neutral.🤔 🤞If not, let me know.
> 
> Thanks for the reading!


	3. Tonks/First Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Tonks, we continue to discover the situation of everyone just before the Battle. (Yes, I continue to place my pawns before acting.😉)
> 
> I hope you still like it.

🟡

Tonks paces around the living room, under the anxious eye of her mother, sitting in an armchair. Her baby has just finished his bottle and his head strewn with turquoise strands rests on her shoulder covered with a bib in anticipation of regurgitation. Gently, she caresses her newborn baby's back, full of nourishing milk. He is two weeks old and he is her most beautiful promise of happiness, a promise she carried in her womb for nine months. A promise which is called Teddy... Like her late father.

Tonks breathes deeply of her baby's unique scent as she thinks of her husband, Remus. A tender-hearted, insecure werewolf who took years to accept the loving gaze she had on him, mirroring her own. Their couple moves forward, backward, round and forward again in a complex dance of which Tonks knows all the steps. Despite everything, they love each other. 

Remus is at Hogwarts, protecting the castle that has seen generations of wizards grow up. Antagonistic forces all converge on this thousand-year-old edifice. As the hour of Battle approaches, Tonks' heart tightens. If Voldemort wins this war, there will be no future. Her family will be hunted down and exterminated on the altar of blood purity. The only possible future can only come true with the victory of Harry Potter, a boy with all the courage and self-sacrifice of his parents. A teenager! 

Tonks is scared for Remus, her mother, her friends, her colleagues - especially Talbott and Annie whom she has known since childhood -, herself but above all, she trembles for her newborn baby. Suddently, she becomes aware that Teddy's future doesn't wait. He needs to be saved now. Dora, as her husband affectionately calls her, has left it up to Remus to protect this precious future. But the threat is so great that the auror fears that this isn't enough. And for the life of this child, Tonks is willing to sacrifice everything.

The auror lacks training after her pregnancy spent hiding her home from the enemy. And, even though her metamorphmagus body has quickly returned to its pre-pregnancy shape, Tonks is still suffering the after-effects of childbirth, the hypersensitivity of her breasts gorged with un-drawn milk, shortened nights, or the fall of her hormones exacerbating her emotions and colouring her hair brown. 

Fortunately, Tonks knows that to face the darkness, one also needs the joy of life. Something her husband has always lacked. But Tonks has enough of that for two. She can even make a bloody battalion fizzle!

And a mother's heart has enough courage to build the ideal world she dreams of for her son. To eradicate evil, Tonks could turn all these fucking Death Eaters into fluo pink ferrets and turn them like suns on the ceiling. It's the kind of crazy shit that her late mentor, Mad-Eye, would surely enjoy from where he is! So would her father, for that matter. 

As her baby finally burps, her eyes fall on the cassette radio her father gave him for her thirteenth birthday. In the hollow of her arm, she holds Teddy, peaceful in the sleep of a full belly baby. The movement makes him lift his eyelids before lazily falling back to sleep, not without having sketched out a smile for the angels. An unconscious smile of the happiness of being in the arms of his mother whose eyes mist up with tears of emotion. This is Teddy's first smile. 

And the auror surprises herself to dream of the first laughter, the first words, the first steps, the first friend, the first metamorphosis, the first stupidity, the first broomstick flight, the first day at Hogwarts... All these first times that count in the full life and that Teddy will be deprived of if... No!

So, Tonks decides to take action. She is going to help shape a future where her son will lack nothing. The auror looks at her mother. Andromeda's resigned smile doesn't deceive. She has understood, as only a mother can. 

With all her soul, Tonks wants to make her face the first picture book of Teddy. But just in case, she inserts a blank tape, grabs the microphone that escapes her, spins in the air before being picked up again. The auror curses her legendary clumsiness and presses the "record" button. 

_"Teddy…"_

🟡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Annie = MC, Jacob's sister. For those who have read "Fire under the ashes"(romance/+18), this name is familiar.  
> You can therefore consider this short story as a possible sequel to "Life Links". But this isn't obligatory. 😉
> 
> Which point of view will be developed in the next chapter?  
> You'll never guess!🤣


	4. Silvanus Kettleburn/ Song of phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanus Kettleburn decides to contribute to the war effort ... in his own way !

🟡

For some days now, a special atmosphere has reigned in Hogsmeade, an unbearable heaviness, a tension typical of latent conflicts, such as the peculiar atmosphere preceding a violent storm.

It reminds Professor Kettleburn of the atmosphere in Dumbledore's office on the day the director invited him to witness the death of Fawkes, his faithful phoenix, and then its rebirth.

The revival of the sorcerer's world is underway. It has arrived in the form of Charlie Weasley, fiery as a young dragon, and Tulip Karasu, dashing as a unicorn. The two friends urge the people gathered at the pub "The Three Broomsticks" to rebel against the Death Eaters who patrol the village as if they were on conquered territory. The duo asks them to be part of the reinforcements intended to overwhelm the enemy, once their ranks are broken by the complex nomenclature of the terrain where the ultimate confrontation will take place. 

The villagers are reluctant. They are not combatants. Most of them are only shopkeepers and all of them remember the sufferings of the first war against Voldemort. Some of them have even become the bogeymen who are supposed to make children obey. Silvanus also remembers that dark period which saw the suffering and death of so many brave sorcerers.

And since Voldemort took control of the Ministry of Magic, the world has never been darker. 

Even today, sorcerers are still dying. The most illustrious of them, Albus Dumbledore, has even fallen. Some sorcerers threatened by the status of their blood have fled the country. Thanks to the fortunes of his sympathizers allowing him to obtain expensive ingredients, Voldemort managed to dominate the savagery of the Werewolves by carrying out targeted attacks against families opposed to the despotic regime of the Ministry of Magic he controls. 

Yesterday's schoolmates are today's enemies. Families are being torn apart, generations of sorcerers to whom he has introduced the wonders of the world of magical creatures, despite a few accidents that have earned him a few suspensions for endangering students. 

This conflict must stop. And it all rests on Harry Potter, the survivor. A survivor who needs allies.

But the pensioner only has one arm and half a leg. That's not much to fight with. From this point of view, others are much better off! All they need is a little courage to stop suffering and finally act. They feel an emotion unknown to Silvanus Kettleburn: they are afraid.

There are a thousand and one ways of saying "No!", of rejecting the nauseating ideas of these sorcerers who are dumber than a Flobberworm. Their arrogance can't stand to be ridiculed. Silvanus can't fight, but that won't stop him from contributing to the collective effort by setting an example. These people want submission, they demand the deference that magical creatures deserve a thousand times more than they do. 

The villagers are beginning to show signs of impatience. Curfew time is coming soon and no one wants to be caught violating it. The judgement of the Death Eaters patrols in case of infraction is merciless.

Professor Kettleburn tightens his prosthetic limbs and stands up. No one expects anything from a cripple, so no one protests his premature departure. Law like Justice, he shouts: 

"Next time they come on patrol, look out your windows!" 

He smiles at Tulip Karasu and places an encouraging hand on Charlie Weasley's shoulder. Then he leaves the scene. The pensioner returns to his house, climbs the stairs and then the ladder to the attic, with a full bucket at the end of the tongs that serve as his arms. It isn’t easy with his infirmity and the old man is out of breath. Sweat oozes from his forehead. It’s heavy. 

Once at the top, he opens the skylight overlooking the street and checks his watch. It's soon time for a patrol. He looks at the contents of his bucket, whose stench fills his nostrils. 

"Ugh, some are rotten..." he thinks in a mixture of satisfaction and disgust. "Ah! There they are!"

A group of Death Eaters has just appeared around the corner and is heading in his direction. The old man calls out to them from the top of his perch. He invectively provokes them, he mocks them, and damn it, he laughs at seeing them pile up under his windows, except for one of them who is discreetly heading towards Hog's Head. He doesn't doubt Aberforth's ability to deal with this mysterious intruder. So, Professor Kettleburn isn’t worried.  
He concentrates his attention below and spills the bucket full of flobberworms covered with stinking mucus on the Death eaters. Then, he knocks one of them out by swinging his iron-ringed wooden bucket. 

"Suck on that !" exults the pensioner as a clamour rises from the surrounding houses. 

Because it isn’t only the song of the Phoenix that is capable of arousing courage in hearts, Silvanus Kettleburn, the wacky cripple, has convinced an entire village to fight...  
With a simple bucket of Flobberworms.

🟡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not put off by views from outside the bunch of friends of the game, such as Silvanus Kettleburn.  
> You will know the identity of the mysterious intruder in the next chapter. Perhaps you have an idea?  
> Thanks for your reading !


	5. Badeea Ali/Believe

🔵

_"If he was dead, I'd know."_

With her wand lit like a lighthouse, Badeea faces the darkness of the narrow tunnel leading to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. In her other hand, she holds that of a terrified pupil connected to the next pupil, who is just as frightened. This is one of the last groups to be evacuated from the castle, the arena of the final battle against You-Know-Who. Some students sob. Others cry in silence, while others lock themselves in a tense silence that will only give way in the warmth of a mother's embrace. 

Badeea, for her part, thinks of her husband who has gone to assess the enemy forces and has still not returned. The witch prays internally that nothing untoward has happened while maintaining a certainty. A single certainty. Talbott is not dead. Because if her husband had died, her heart would have broken like a crystal. 

But, the Grim Reaper is not the only one to fear tonight. Her companions Pain and Injury are ahead of her. Therefore, Badeea is anxious for her beloved husband, a disciplined auror with the soul of a poet who reserves the exclusive reading of his most beautiful verses for her. He must come back to her !

Their story began with them working in tandem in their quest to find the last cursed vault. Combining their talents and their respective needs for solitude, they learned to tame and then appreciate each other.

And when one-day, Badeea asked him to pose for her, Talbott naturally accepted. The artist was able to capture the mysterious charm of his model, with his proud, even aristocratic, posture and she let her feelings shine through in her work.

Thus, love blossomed until that wonderful day when the animagus asked for her hand, after having silently observed her all afternoon painting a field of flowers whose breeze carried clouds of petals in a fairy tale that the painter dreamed of immortalising. 

With patience, Talbott waited for their wedding night to reverently take her virginity. A detail that probably precipitated their marriage, but Badeea never regretted it. She loves Talbott for better and for worse until death does them part... 

And Death hasn't separated them, not yet. If it did, the witch would know it. So Badeea prays with all her soul for an imminent reunion. She has no choice. Badeea must believe it.

At the bend in the turn that she recognises from having gone through it, the witch, whose hair is covered with a dark veil strewn with stars, turns around. 

"Cheer up, kids ! We're almost there." 

At the end of the tunnel, Aberforth's great silhouette appears in the recess of the door he has just opened. He holds a torch and a shape lies on his forearm. 

"Ah, it's you!" mutters the man with the long salt and pepper beard. "You're just in time!" 

Badeea's heart races. She rushes up to the old man and delicately grasps what is resting on his forearm. 

"Talbott!" 

The eagle squeaks faintly. 

"The mascot has just secretly deposited him here." 

"Barnaby?" 

Aberforth nods. "I almost attacked him until he waved your husband in front of me like a white flag... He's wounded, so take him to see Pomfrey. I'll take care of the kids."

"Thank you, Aberforth." 

Without turning around, Badeea returns to the castle as quickly as her legs will allow. She chases away the spectre of Death that threatens behind the wound on the bandaged flank of the bird of prey. 

"Go away, Death! It's not time yet!"

🔵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Welcome to Talbott's big comeback in this fiction. 💪🥳(Thank you Barnaby, but what are you doing with the fucking death eaters?)
> 
> As we have seen, hardships can bring out the best in people. They can also bring out the worst. This is what we will see in the next chapter with...? 
> 
> Thanks.


	6. Tulip Karasu/ Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked by the enemy, Tulip Karasu is in a difficult position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Here is the next part! 
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to warmly thank the people who follow this story, those who commented or clicked on ❤.  
> It is these expressions of interest that encourage amateur authors like me to continue publishing. 💪🥰  
> So thank you very much!🙏

🔵

Surprised in Hogsmeade by a Death Eater patrol reeking of rotten flobberworms, Charlie and Tulip defend themselves as best they can against an outnumbered enemy. A rain of Curses rains down on them without let-up. A wizard seasoned by his work with dragons, Charlie builds protective shields, slipping a counterattack at every opening.

Her black eyes bulging with terror, Tulip Karasu struggles to stand beside her comrade. The hand that holds her wand trembles, an icy sweat oozing from the pores of her skin. Terror grips her beating heart. Panicked, she is powerless. Worse, she is a liability to her friend who is trying to protect her. 

In her defence, Tulip is just a shopkeeper. She has only come to convince others to fight for her. She did not foresee having to fight for her life after her mission was completed thanks to Kettleburn's salutary intervention. For a moment, she considers surrendering, hoping for leniency from their enemies.

A death spell misses its target and passes over her head. At that moment, Tulip realises that these are ruthless killers, without the slightest scruple. Her soul shudders at the Death that follows these sorcerers like a shadow. A panic of fear overcomes her. Her throat becomes knotted, her breath is lost and her whole body stiffens. Worse still, her eyes water at her pitiful weakness.

So, while the red-haired man gets all the attention of the Death Eaters, his wand spitting spells like an angry dragon unleashing fire, Tulip finds refuge behind a barrel in a cobbled lane off the main avenue of Hogsmeade.

The Death Eaters have turned the village into a no-go zone for magical teleportation, so for the time being, the duo must rely on their legs, skill and nerve to get out before they disappear. 

With excellent reflexes and exceptional physical condition, Charlie doesn't let the numerical superiority get him down. However, at one against ten, his chances of getting out alive are very low. Running along a wall to avoid being caught off guard, he confronts the enemy with a coolness that compels admiration. It takes a lot of nerve to live among dragons, unpredictable and ferocious creatures. 

Paralysed with terror, Tulip is unable to help him. A shopkeeper in Trick or Treat doesn't need to know how to fight. She doesn't need to be as brave as Tonks, her best friend. True, Fanged frisbees can decapitate the unwary customer. They have no warlike intent, and an immobilisation spell is enough to neutralise them. Unlike these dark mages, thirsty for blood and tears. 

"Pssit." 

A hissing sound calls out to her. She turns her head left, right. Her panicked gaze turns behind her. A few feet away, a door has opened, revealing Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the ”Three Broomsticks". Hope springs up in her beating heart. From the floors of the inn, she could reach the rooftops and discreetly leave this area limiting instantaneous movement. Thus, Tulip could survive!

Charlie continues to fight like hell, trying to move the combat zone to the exit of the village. There is no time to lose. Tulip can run away while he keeps them busy. It's the perfect opportunity, in fact. 

Tulip has always prided herself on breaking the rules, but today the redhead takes no pride in breaking the basic rules of friendship. But who cares about rules when it comes to survival?

So, stealthier than a shadow and without an extra glance for the companion she's abandoning to his fate, Tulip rushes through the loophole offered to her.

"Forgive me, Charlie Weasley..."

🔵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tulip meet Charlie again later? If so, what will their reunion be like? 
> 
> In the next chapter, you will find out who the mysterious prisoner is that Penny has seen.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
